


Intruder Prince

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Chrom walks in on Libra bathing.
Relationships: Chrom/Riviera | Libra
Kudos: 9





	Intruder Prince

Chrom was tired, sweaty, and sore. It had been a long day of fighting bandits, and the Shepherds had recently finished setting up camp, and Frederick had finally released Chrom and Robin from discussing the days battles and tactics. Now, Chom just wanted to wash off the grime and go to sleep.

He stepped into the bath tent - one that Frederick insisted upon because apparently Chrom and Lissa needed to preserve their modesty, though mostly it was more a hassle and eventually Chrom had been able to convince Frederick to place the tent over a streama when possible, to save time and backs. He heard the tent flap fall into place behind him, and in front of him he heard the purl of the runlet. And the sound of hasty movement in water, splash and all. Chrom let out a squeak, a startled, strange sound that seemed to come from both his throat and his nose. 

Libra said nothing. He sat crouched in the stream, knees pulled close to cover his front and his hair shifting on the surface of the water. His face had taken on a deep red. He was so pretty, skin glistening, scars visible, past pain visible in the marks showing the signs of strength to still step forward despite the hard ships he had been through, the golden curtain of hair sticking to him and curling in a smooth mess, lips so kissable- shit, too pretty too blinding! 

Quickly, Chrom, embarrassed for not checking if the tent was occupied or not and annoyed with himself for making Libra uncomfortable, turned around, away from Libra. "I! I'm sorry! I forgot to make sure--! Sorry!"

"It- it's alright, Prince Chrom," Libra murmured. Chrom heard the water ripple, an indication of movement. "I was about to dry myself, so..." Libra trailed off. "O- oh! Then I will leave you some privacy for later--I mean I will do private time- I mean- I will-" Oh no, how did words work again? What was he even staying. What was he even _trying_ to say?

"Please, Prince Chrom, I am not upset with you, and there is no need." There was the sound of water again, and of feet touching the grass. "I will be done in a minute. And we.. We are both men so there is... no need to be flustered." So he said but Libra sounded uncertain. Uneasy. "NO- well, yes, we are, but, but well, you deseeve your privacy, Father," Chrom stuttered. Inwardly, he had to fight not to just blubber on like a fool as the panic growing inside was so desiring to say something stupid. "Be- besides I wouldn't want to get you tangled in rumours I, there are a lot of spec- thin- theories among the troops and some don't yet know or mind- I um I mean it's just that either way you are pretty and uh I you I mean uh no matter what, you are still you no matter what and it doesn't matter any more for those rumours and-" and please somebody slap him out of it, he didn't know how to stop, with the image of Libra curled up in the water like that, so pretty and vulnerable and Chrom wanted nothing more than to keep him safe, out of harms way. But Libra would not accept that.

"Prince Chrom." A hand touched Chroms should er. That worked to make him stop, too. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and saw that Libra had gotten dressed during Chroms rambling panic. He turned around to awkwardly meet Libras equally flustered gaze. "Breathe easy. I shall take it as a compliment. That I am me. Good night, then." He inclined his head, and before Chrom could try to explain himself, though how he didn't know, Libra had left the tent.

Moments later, Chrom sank to the ground with a groan." I'm such an idiot..." How was he supposed to face Libra after this mess?


End file.
